A Point of View
by IPreferCrackCreativity
Summary: You have to read it Just an odd couple with Hinata included. Enjoy R&R My angel faces


I watched with contentment.

Studying her like she studies and watches everything else. She was different, she was like me in a ton of ways. All I could do was just watch the breath taking Hyuuga train with a 6 year old boy as her spare time grew. Rain padded down from their cloud to the ground, only to be recycled into more rain, I liked it. The grey clouds, her moving swiftly and elegantly , her long hair flowing as she moved daring the boy to give her an hit to her porcelain skin, and the quietness to study this awkward kind girl. This male knew she noticed me from the beginning, obviously not threatened yet, or maybe she couldn't assume I was there to cause trouble, so she openly let me watch. I was grateful. Hours had went by and soon the boy gave out from exhaustion, and collapsed under the tree I simply sat in. Hinata scooted him closer to the branch for comfort, lifting herself onto her heels then her eyes turned up at me. I gave my lips a smirk, not being able to help how cute those big lavender eyes were.

Not angry nor bother she simply asked, "You are not here to damage anyone...Why is an Akatsuki like you doing here...it's dangerous of course you out of all people can see that."

I didn't want to answer, just smirk, then drop down lightly beside her. Oh how this was a better view of those big eyes. For a while We stared at each other, gathering each others features and past in silence. A comfortable silence in which we had both enjoyed.

"You are like me. Three hours of dumb training and I am not bored of you yet. Of course that means something. Eh?"

My gaze left her and I sat down against the tree my head lazily against the bark, as I watched her small figure sit beside me. The rain had not been able to push itself through the thick amounts of leaves.

"You are catching a cold Hyuuga."

My voice simply left my throat again, she stared at me, and not even 10 minutes later the poor girl sneezed. Her sneeze was soft and cute, a slight giggle came from her, perhaps a nervous but enchanted happy giggle. She was flirting in a sweet quiet way. I could only reply with my damn smirk crossed over my face. "See my dear. A cold you now have..."

"A-Arigatou...gomen for not trusting your word..."

This is what I liked about her. This certain Hyuuga could admit when she was wrong, hardly ever wrong though this girl was quite intelligent like me. I had her submit and we both knew it.

"I should take the boy home before he gets one too..." I was not happy with the answer but the truth I was to accept. With that she simply got up, she was upset too, I could sense this emotion plain like day. She was lonely. A lonely burdened Hyuuga. I could see past that happy smile of hers.

"Quit the fake smiles."

By this she only stared at me. As I just figured her out. I was Stared at with big eyes... I hadn't regret the words I left to her.

"I can see past those cute smiles. Your emotions show the pain you have with your own family."

My face lifted up to see hers again. She understood. She accepted it. I could tell by the way her bottom lip trembled. Her tears being held in for so many years being released to her pink cheeks.

"Come here dear."

I demanded with a kind tone. With it she obeyed, she walked slowly to me and gently sat down facing me. I stared into those white eyes of hers. It seemed to have more depth up close. Her emotions locked inside her eyes. How could these fools be so...so foolish? All these people were fooled by her fake smiles. Her fake giggles. Her fake compliments. In which they caused!

It was the most ugliest, but adoring thing ever to me.

My olive skin-toned hand touched her face. Black manicured nails wiped her tears, her skin was softer then it looks, and with each tear I wiped I could feel her different emotions.

The regret of being born. The pain in which the Hyuuga family cursed her. Scarred abuse they caused her when she was only a mere child. By the way her lip trembled, she wanted some unneeded sympathy. As she knew sympathy was ridiculous, every girl need someone to talk to. It was a matter of their own emotions. I was not one to give sympathy into words and she knew that. "Your scarred past affected me. I don't know why. Nor do I want to know."

My voice was clear and deep, as my hand caressed her face with some ease. "But for some reason I care. Don't waste it Hime."

With that she tried to turn away her chin, but my finger caught her jaw in the nick of time. "Don't you dare."

With that, my resistance fell. I couldn't remembered if the whole time I was staring at her puffy lips.

My lips puncture the tears streaks, how disgusting her tears tasted, her emotions filled the taste. If I wouldn't of known any better I would of killed every person who caused these droplets coming down her face. My lips left her cheek and pressed themselves onto her lips. Finally her tears were tasted. The negativity she had with those tears were taste by both of us. Soon though her lips relaxed against mine, her upper lip placed right in between my opening. I could feel that heart beat flutter with happiness. This was all the sympathy she needed, soon this moment was released. Her skin left mine, and we both missed it.

"Thankyou..You helped me, more then the friends I have here...Maybe it's because we have so much in common...But Thankyou Uchiha-Sama. "

We both knew I could've replied but I gave her a smile. I dismissed her. And some day I hope we could share more moments like that again, as I watched her leave with the helpless boy. Some day my dear Hyuuga-Hime.

(End of Itachi's POV)


End file.
